Quantum Endeavour
by AbhChallenger
Summary: The story of the NX-2001 Endeavour
1. Timescape

This is the first book of the Quantum Endeavour series I am currently writing. As such it will likely continue to be written over some time. This is also affected by the fact that this Star Trek universe I have created is very very different from the one created by Gene Roddenberry or J.J. Abrams.

Star Trek and the various works of fiction mentioned here belong to their respective owners. I only take credit for the parts of the story of my creation. This is a work of fan fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>2253<strong>.. A brave group of starship captains and their crews have gone behind enemy lines to break the spear of an invasion into the Federation. The leader is none other than famed Captain Williams of the Intrepid...

Glowing torpedoes tear into a pylon of the massive battleship NCC-1789 Washington causing bands of flowing plasma to pour into the vacuum of space. Around it fighters danced and pilots died. For it's veteran commander Sarah Paris it was the horrifying reality of war that she bears with the best face she can put on it. "Washington to fleet warp drive is offline I need some help over here boys" A response came over the large viewscreen slightly obscured by smoke and flashes as the ship continued to take energy blasts. "Intrepid here. Wood teeth needs a cane again Sarah?"

Williams was far from showing any fear. It was a hallmark he showed throughout his days at Starfleet Academy all the way to the war. The heartthrob fearless tactical engineer who got the command of the last of the famed Constitution class starship from the days of Kirk and the Enterprise. He showed no fear and would not allow his crew to show any even in the face of such impossible odds.

"Direct wing four to to drive away the fighters around the Washington. I want the other wings to recover and all ships prepare for warp to point Charlie" He smugly sat back and whistled while the ship shook as each blast ate into the shields. Fighters rushed into the shuttle bay slamming against elevators that moved them into storage to allow others to land quickly. He was about to spring his trap yet again. As point Charlie held a powered down fleet of starships ready to pounce on any who dared to follow his fleet in the faster than light warp. It was a game across the stars that Williams won every time as even if they failed to give chase. The overcautious Romulans would be slowed on their invasion plans. This made Williams and the Intrepid the number one enemy of the Romulan Star Empire.

"Captain I am getting some incorrect microgravity readings here. There might be something as large as another Battlecarrier out there and cloaked" Commander Styles had been with Williams from the earliest days of Starfleet academy and was often viewed as the cool headed thinker to the others brashness. He had a feeling something was terribly wrong yet until the fleet was in warp he decided not to voice it.

"Understood. Okay Washington, now is the time for that warp to function again. We don't want to stay for the parade" Williams was starting to get an uneasy feeling as well.

"Don't be so worrisome my brave knights! Our warp drive is back online and we are ready to lure these fools into the fight of their.." She turned as an officer yelled incoming torpedoes and the viewscreen went to static.

"What the hell! Report!" Williams stood and ran to the tactical console. "Captain that was no Battlecarrier but a grouped mass of cruisers and they have disabled the Washington! Incoming Ordinance!" The bridge rocked as the shield blew away and torpedoes tore into several sections of the ship.

"I want emergency shuttles prepared for launch with fighter escort we are going to fight them off the Washington and rescue the survivors" He reached his seat despite the constant vibration the told him decks were depressurizing. He did not care at this point. He had to save Sarah that is all he could think about.

"Captain the shields are buckling! We are ordered to retreat!" The helm officer dialed in the warp only to pushed away by Williams. "I gave you a damn order now get to Washington NOW!" The ship did not have time to turn back as a torpedo stuck near the bridge throwing Williams to the floor unconscious.

"Follow the other ships in retreat maximum warp!" Styles said unable to hold back the tears as he saw the Washington deliberately ram into the lead Battlecarrier and detonate. The exposed antimatter quickly mixed with matter forming a shockwave of debris that destroyed more of the Romulan fleet. He knew that after this Williams and Sarah had both planned to retire from Starfleet. And get married..

Simulations had shown later that Styles made the right call. Another torpedo would have caused a core breach and loss of the ship. It was Williams last major operation of the war.

* * *

><p><strong>2258 Orbital ship construction facilities, "Utopia Planitia"<strong>

"A feat of pure imagination and diligence to thinking outside of the box. Meet the Romulan Bird of Death.." Edward Quinn pointed towards the holographic projector showing the bird shaped torpedo cruiser. A man in his mid thirties by now. He was beyond desperate to recreate the fame of glory he received during the war for developing anti-cloaking technology. "As a result of it's genius and our inability at the time to anticipate such deviations from the norm it cost us half the Starfleet and nearly the war." The room went silent as the numerous Starfleet admirals reflected on the massive losses incurred late in the war and the large price in lives and resources it took to end it. "I submit to Starfleet that we are simply unable to sit back and relax while the enemies of the Federation reap the rewards of technological development.. Especially in this time of renewed war mongering in the Romulan senate over obviously trivial matters."

This was his moment his announcement that would forever seal him into the history books. The thought was intoxicating and he wanted to savor every moment of this glory. "In keeping with the technological advantage of the Federation I hereby submit the greatest weapon ever to be wielded against the enemies of the Federation.. Time itself!" He paused while the room filled with disbelief. Time travel was unlawful in all of civilized space so how could someone so openly suggest it as a weapon?

"What has every commander wished for on the battlefield.. Time.. Time to make repairs time to make better decisions. Time to bring his best against the enemy. Time seems so fleeting on the battlefield and my team aims to give it back.. Ladies and gentlemen meet Timescape!"

The projector changed to a schematic showing a large vessel zooming in to a subsection showing a plethora of components. "As you know the process of timewarp is unlawful and useless in its current form as time travel to the past to say correct a critical mistake will cause you to appear in a new universe.. This is the quantum theory of time travel and that is why we do not change time... Only slow it.."

The projection changed showing the starship warping towards the sun. "Before the effects of timewarp are achieved the device creates a field that interrupts the process and instead slows time significantly inside the field. Experiments have shown by the time the field collapses on its own up to a year can pass inside the field to a mere minute outside." More hushed discussion ensued "Think about it. Virtually unlimited time to repair ships or develop detailed attack profiles without compromising time. With this power Starfleet and the Federation may finally have the power to end conflict itself and end the will to start these horrific wars before they start. And with it research can happen at a rate unheard of in history as entire research starships can use the device." He looked up at the stunned crowd before him. "A new era is upon us! An era of Timescape and the resulting peace and prosperity! Thank you" He stood to a standing ovation from the admirals and alliance leaders who were willing to accept the idea out of desperation. Reports had shown that the Romulans were forming an alliance of their own and the resulting firepower would overwhelm the weakened Federation.

"Edward! You should be a damn politician giving speeches like that" A member of Quinn's team yelled towards the near overwhelmed scientist" He wanted Quinn to delay the conference due to new troubling data but the ever egotistical Quinn would not let "inconsistencies" get in his way.

"Why be a politician famed for tabloid articles and controversy when you can be famed for designing the future of civilization!" He shook more hands "I assume you have the results of the latest test?" He received and went over the report showing the sync errors getting worse. "I see.."

"You see?" The younger man was shocked with disbelief. "It's a twenty percent decrease in sync! We almost lost the shuttle to the field collapsing and we still can't achieve proper breakaway calculation" He braced for the worst and said "Edward we must delay the demonstration and inform Starfleet or we.."

Edward kept a smile despite nearly yelling into the man's ear. "Now you listen here dammit! I did not dedicate these years to my life to watch timescape end up like so many other projects.. Years or political grandstanding, needless simulations or mothballed to the Endeavour in fear of ramifications." He backed off a little "If we delay now the politics will run wild and we will end up in committees on the ethics of even testing it. We have once chance and one chance alone now can I count on you to fix this or not?"

The younger scientist now understood that there was no way to stop this without ruining his own efforts and his future. "Ye...Yes sir"

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Colorado Sector<strong>

The small impulse shuttlepod easily landed in a meadow outside a large multistory house that had the look of an early twenty-first century wood home. The only way one could tell the difference in eras was the various drones flying about and a large and heavily modified runabout parked just outside of it.

"Amy! What brings you out to the mountains on this lovely day? Come in come in!" Williams was a bit older now. A man who shows the strain of war instead of the dashing heartthrob. He was now in his late twenties yet still retrained the attitude he is renowned for. "An Admiral now? My My Starfleet must be way down on their quota to consider you miss shuttle wrecker."

"They know the best when they see it!" Admiral Amy Hodges was well known as being what many considered to be the true rival to Williams over the command of the Intrepid and for an early accident early in her academy days where a failure in the thruster system caused her to crash land into the fighter bay of a carrier causing the destruction of multiple shuttles and auxiliary craft. "Everyone knows that the only reason I didn't get the Intrepid was due to you having the daughter of the admiral's eyes." She stuck a triumphant pose much to the laughter of Williams.

"Of course! Now how is the ship? I heard this was the fifth attempt that failed to mothball it." Williams acted like he cared for his old command even if it only gave him nightmares.

"The old ship is doing well. Captain Pike has returned recently from a year of exploration and cataloging gaseous anomalies. They keep finding new uses for it and it's fame doesn't harm any" Amy knew she was dodging the point of talking to Williams. His final request to Starfleet was to never be contacted again. A request honored for years.. Until now.

"Amy I have known you long enough to know you aren't here for tea and comparing looks. The Romulans right?" Williams was no fool and he was no hermit. He paid close attention to the astropolitcal landscape for a very specific reason.

Amy choose not to look into his eyes and instead looked out the window that showed the mountains piercing the sky. "Yes" She was about to diverge classified information but the Admiral knew that this was the time to do it. "They have formed an alliance with the Remans and are building a new invasion force."

"How many attack fleets?" Williams was now concerned. He had heard of a potential buildup but if he was being contacted there was only one reason.

"Fifty-Eight is estimated by the end of the year" The info was classified to only a small group of admirals and only a smaller group knew what or who was being told.

"That's three times the Starfleet! There is no way the Federation can counter that many! What about the Klingons?"

"The Klingons" Amy crossed her arms and scowled "They must know the same thing but surely they will rather watch the Federation and the Star Empire destroy each other and than carve a slice for itself. Even the Cardassians are acting neutral.. Again."

"We have but one ace up or sleeve and with it we can save the Federation or restart the war that nearly destroyed it." She handed Williams a PADD showing a design schematic.

"Timescape? Edward.. Crazy bastard went and did it?" Williams frowned thinking back of the memories of the war.

"You know of Edward Quinn?"

"I do" He stood up and started to pour more tea "My convoy was the first to test his cloak detection system. The bastard was always there. Always criticizing my crew for the smallest error in the power and sensor systems." He sat back down "When Intrepid was forced to remain on convoy duty he went to the front line but before he did he confided with me his plans to build a device to slow time. I thought he was crazy back then. I still think so today."

"You sound jealous" Amy halfway joked aloud.

"It's not jealousy, Amy! Yes I was angry at being put on convoy duty but Quinn. Amy the man is addicted to his ego. I have never seen a careerist that set where even common courtesy goes out the window"

"He may be crazy but Starfleet is desperate for a solution and officially has requested you to command the first test. Unofficially tho we are requesting you perform a dangerous yet badly needed duty to the Federation" Amy handed over another PADD.

Williams read over the moving LCARS text "I thought my plan was rejected due to its perception of being a revenge plot" He narrowed his eyes "Why do they suddenly think Intrepid's Wrath will work now?"

Amy stared at the window again "They were still hopeful of a peace treaty after your previous exploits. They considered the plan as possible but shelved it for political reasons." She turned to face him "Today we have Timescape and the Endeavour"

"The Endeavour? You mean the starship that has been sitting in spacedock for decades? Why not the Intrepid?" Williams was stunned at the choice of ship knowing the history of the sister to the Excelsior.

"You will find it has been greatly upgraded over the decades. I can't divulge much but Starfleet feels it is best to send in a ship that is powerful yet..." She didn't want to say it.

"Expendable? Of course. Why send in the famed and well known Intrepid when the laughing stock of the fleet atleast has a chance to be written off politically as a rouge attack... I assume it still has the Cloak research."

The Admiral nodded "Yes" she turned to leave. "The mission plan is detailed for you there but will destroy itself in an hour. We need you Williams. If we don't show them our resolve we may soon find ourselves the prisoners of a hostile species.

Williams watched the shuttlepod depart. "What do I do Sarah... I just want to live in peace"

* * *

><p>The next morning Williams departed the darkened house carrying his bags. With a voice command the large runabout opened a hatch and with little effort he had the craft online and ready to depart. "Well I guess it's time" He went back out and viewed his home for what he was sure was the last time. A security drone approached and he set the system. A low hum signaled that the area was now protected by a force field. Soon he had the craft into the air and started the short journey to Mars thinking back on what the Admiral told him.<p>

"Captain I can not order you to report to Starfleet or participate in this mission. If you do this it will be your responsibility and the results of failure will likely be the end of the Federation"

"Utopia Planitia This is Runabout Lightning entering the pattern" Williams expertly maneuvered the craft around the mass of starships grouped around the massive shipyard. Today was especially busy with the launching of the Yorktown-D, The Jupiter-B and the Alpha Centauri.

"This is control you have permission to enter the starbase. Follow your escort" The escort was two of the latest Sabre fighters that were developed in this very shipyard. The massive structures, ship component factories, and manufacturing arrays nearly completely blocked the view to the red planet below. He followed behind the large fighter into a mini starbase that looked far older than the modern designs around it. It had but one use in this century which was the shelter and secrecy of the NX-2001 Endeavour. The extra security around it was to keep it away from the eyes of spies of hostile empires. The access port was barely able to fit the fighters and his runabout and only when he entered did he see his destination.

"So this is.. The Endeavour.." He had been around many Excelsior class starships during the war but what he saw was nearly completely different in appearance. It truly fit the notion of an engineers paradise with its massive design changes.

The "Tragic" story of the Endeavour NX-2001 was well known throughout Starfleet. It was built as the sister ship of the Excelsior NX-2000 and was hailed as the two ships that would bring a new era of exploration with the new Transwarp drive. The Excelsior launched and despite hundreds of attempts could never get the drive to function. As a result the Excelsior was refit and launched with normal warp drive destined to become the first of a line of great ships that rewrote the Federation. The Endeavour, however faced a crisis as it's Transwarp drive was built into the design and thus the only way the ship could function for decades was impulse alone. As a result it became the brunt of jokes and regarded as an easy prey for the research divisions of Starfleet. After the Transwarp drive was finally removed two decades later it was officially classified as a engineering testbed and never left the solar system. It held many secrets and Williams was sure that Starfleet considered the loss of those secrets to be of little consequence if he failed.

"This is Endeavour NX-2001 Shuttle bay one clear straight in pad five Welcome Captain Williams" Williams figured at once the lady on the comms did not participate in the war. War communications was never cheerful and often frantic with many craft approaching and some damaged. This is one of the many things that gave him unease about this mission. His orders was to not reveal to the crew about the true nature of using Timescape until a new crew trained for the mission arrived. He was to take control of their ship... Their home and remove them when it came time and likely resulting in it's destruction. He felt like a thief moving a sleeping family so he could make off with the house yet he comforted himself with the fact that the crew would not be forced to participate in the unlawful and likely suicidal mission.

He noticed at once that this was no ordinary shuttle bay. It was far more massive than normal and he noticed four Sabre fighters and berths for two more which he assumed was his escort. This was not the cramped bay of the Intrepid and he easily landed the runabout on the pad without the LIDAR assistance.

A whistle was heard in the bay. "Captain Arriving!" He opened the hatch and found the officers lined up at attention to greet him. "Captain Williams welcome to the Endeavour!" Williams was shocked to see Commander Styles as the former commander of the Endeavour.

"Styles? Now how the hell did they manage to get you to serve on a stationary starship?" Williams always figured Styles to want to lead front line battlecarriers or even battleships. "Intrepid too small for you?"

"Intrepid was huge compared to the experimental high warp transport I commanded last year captain" Styles wore a smile that told Williams he was telling the truth. "Sleek, Fast, deadly, and hard for the Romulans to even think of capturing. Yet not the best when it comes to leg room." He reached out to shake hands. "I heard they were thinking about asking you to command the Endeavour so I made sure to come first to make sure it would be as hard on you as possible. Per the norm!"

"I heard a few others from the Intrepid are also serving on this ship. How many is it Styles?" Williams was making small talk to keep his mind off the future.

"Fifty-Seven! The rumor shot through subspace fast and personnel thought for a time it was all a joke. As you can tell it wasn't and she sure is different! Let me show you around. Officers to your stations!" He dismissed the officers and led Williams to the turbolift.

"Is there a single inch of this ship the eggheads have not touched Styles?" Williams was amazed at how different the ship was compared to any Excelsior class he had ever seen. Almost every section was from another era. Some somewhat tweaked and remained for almost a century. It was truly an engineer and designer dream.

"That is doubtful Captain Endeavour was made to be prodded and often it does experiments on us!" An officer with a singed uniform stepped forward.

"Marcus! You look like hell or should I say the same you looked at academy" Williams shook the hands of Chief Engineer Marcus who was renowned for his service onboard the Enterprise-B during the war yet spent most of his Starfleet career on the Endeavour.

"I can say I feel like it too. Damn that Quinn he has us running far too much power through these conduits for his play toy Timescape. The Endeavour may be built to experiment with but that bastard routinely takes things too far!" He took out a cloth and tired to clean off his uniform failing miserably.

"I understand you designed this new warp core system. And that it is also in use in front line battleships. Alot of power for an Excelsior class isn't it?"

"I ought to have guessed they wanted to keep what this baby can do quiet. Let me guess you still think Endeavour still comes with her puny Type three shielding and peashooter Type two phase blasters correct?"

Williams smiled knowing where this was going "Yes"

"Well I can't blame them for making the ship look like crap to keep the spies away yet as her new captain you deserve to know the truth" Marcus opened up a holoscreen showing schematics on the Endeavour that were completely different from those Williams had on the PADD. "Instead of the usual sixteen we have 32 external phase blaster ports and they are Type five!"

"Type five? That is battleship class weaponry! How did you get clearance to install that many?" Williams expected the weaponry to be upgraded but not in this fashion.

"We told them it was an experiment in weapons manufacturing. You ought to have seen it. We completely converted Shuttlebay Two into a factory and from it we upgraded the core, the weapons, and shielding. We also developed a new anti torpedo system that uses miniature railguns launching small antimatter charges. Not the best against shielded types but against the massive armored torpedoes the romulans use.. We have simulated about seventy eight percent effectiveness. And we can have have phase cannons installed in case all else fails."

Williams noticed the flashing failure warnings "Says here the torpedoes are offline. That is a serious issue is it not?"

"I agree yet orders from Starfleet are exact. Focus all engineering efforts into ensuring the proper demonstration of the Timescape device" He said the orders in a sarcastic tone. He did not like being constrained because some scientist convinced Starfleet his new idea was the best thing since sliced bread.

"Orders are orders yet I want you to know that I know that getting between an engineer and his core is never my style and that this is your show in engineering. Give me Warp nine point four and power to run your phase blasters and I will let you run your shop your way."

"Appreciated captain! If you will excuse me I have to get this console repaired before the next conduit decides to punish us for Quinn's arrogance. Maybe you can ask them to put us in Timescape and give us TIME to finish this?" The crew had a laugh at that. Many in engineering were descendants of the very engineers and scientists who worked on the Excelsior and Endeavour when the ships were still the great experiments.

Timescape was as Williams expected after reading the reports on its operation and construction even if it looked like a device from a fantasy holonovel. It sat in a section of the ship originally built to house the transwarp induction crystals. And as such had the best access to the power needed for the various experiments and operation. Showing this was the plethora of energy plasma lines going in and out of the two massive crystal like cores that made up the central part of the device.

"Just what kind of ship is this? Is it too much to ask that repair orders get done when I need them and not HOURS later?!" Quinn was doing what he was well known for. Verbally berating engineers and officers who were nearly forced into "Timescape Duty"

"Endeavour has been around for a long time and the conduits you are drawing power from have not been used for decades. Only you could be so arrogant as to assume that things run perfectly or can be repaired instantly." Williams had a game plan for dealing with Edward Quinn and for the sake of the mission he was only executing part of it. And not the part where Quinn gets marooned on a habitable world.

"Captain Williams. I should have known I would have the misfortune of Starfleet selecting you to captain this rust bucket. They want their big war hero to get in the holonews with the man who saved the Federation." He walked up and tired to look tough "That I can live with but this is MY operation and Starfleet has made it clear of that. Interfere with this one and you will be lucky to be on any post other than the Border Station Fifteen!" This was a station jointly owned by the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire that sat in the neutral zone. Starfleet personnel and diplomats were forced to watch the Romulan side of low level political actors get drunk and do nothing in case a real diplomatic crisis came up. It was considered the most unwelcome posting in both territories.

"Your operation my ship and you will conform to safety guidelines on operation of the powergrid now what is the status on Phase two testing?" Williams laid down the law and Quinn decided now was not the time to protest.

"A week maybe two away from demonstration assuming these idiots get the grid stable and we get the crystals synced again. Until then why don't you get this rust bucket to do what it does best and leave me and my team to finish things up before we all perish from this power grid?"

On the turbolift to deck one Williams had wondered if the bridge would end up upside down or the stark metal and duotronic walls of the NX Class. Instead when the doors opened he found the Bridge virtually untouched outside of software upgrades. A wide room filled with the stark white light he was so used to on vessels from this era. The walls held older style displays running older versions of LCARS software while the center consisted of the captains seat in the middle of a section of various helm and tactical consoles.

"I was just as surprised when I arrived Captain" Styles went down and relieved a man working on the science station. "Most of the ship has been upgraded to Isolinear circuitry yet the bridge was virtually untouched as a control to all the other upgrades and experiments they were running. The equipment is old captain but it makes things better for the serious testing we have ahead of us."

Williams apprehensively approached the Captain's Chair. "Styles you remember what happened last time right?"

"Yes Captain I had a repair crew inspect it before you arrived. There ought to be a reduced chance of structural failure" He pressed a button and the seat adjusted for Williams to sit down.

"I am glad you have installed profiles. I could never understand how you could sit so high up. Another inferiority complex Mister Styles?"

"We can debate the semantics of seat positions and failures later. I would like to introduce you to Mister Mayweather the current Helm Officer for the Endeavour" He called the officer over.

"Mister Mayweather I understand in your file that you have descended from early transport pioneers. Quite big shoes to fill" Williams was referring to the early days of the Earth Cargo Authority where warp speeds barely exceeded warp one. And were constantly preyed upon by pirates.

"Yes sir a heritage I am proud of. Yet needless to say I am glad it does not take entire grades in school to reach destinations these days. And the food is better. No Mystery Meals I hope captain." He stood at attention and returned to his post.

"Starfleet rations are better these days but I do hope it wont come to that" He sat in the captains chair and found it to his satisfaction. "Mister styles my orders said that the ship would be ready to depart today. Do we have impulse and thrusters?"

"We do captain and as my last act before turning over the ship I ordered preparations for departure to the sol eight pattern we are ready to go when you are" He returned to his post and made sure that the passageways had been disconnected and clearance was still there.

"Very well. Lets let the Endeavour do what Quinn.." He held up his fingers in quotes "Thinks it does best" He snorted "Helm set course out of spacedock and enter the planetary highway." He stood up and directed "We may be but on a pleasure cruise around the solar system but I want everyone to be on full alert and all systems ready for the Timescape demonstration. We will show Starfleet and the Federation that Endeavour is no rust bucket!"

With the warning lights flashing the massive Starship maneuvered out of spacedock for the first time in a decade. Shuttlepods moved about as the massive starship maneuvered into a departure lane following a patrol vessel away from the shipyards. The impulse crystals glowed to life pushing the ship quickly towards it's next destination of Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later...<strong>

Without any valid reason to return to spacedock Endeavour was ordered to remain in the "Sol Eight" Pattern until preparations for the demonstration came to a conclusion. Slowly pedaling around the solar system it arrived to Jupiter again to be used as target practice for a group of Starfleet cadets.

"Idiots!" Williams thought aloud as he watched the comical show going on outside his window. The harmless phase bolts were landing all over the shield and almost none were focused on any critical area. The spray and pray tactics got a horrific number of his pilots killed in the war and he fought his urge to order the phase blasters to show them what a real combat situation is.

"Captain Williams call coming from Admiral Hodges shall I patch it to your quarters?" The bridge officer again talked in the same calm tone that irked Williams.

"Yes I will take it here." He straightened up his uniform and went to his desk to find the console flipping open. "Amy you are just in time to watch the three ring circus of Starfleet Academy"

"I am sorry our cadets do not meet your very.. Strict requirements captain. However I pulled an Admiral Lafayette on them so I hope that will make things shall we say more realistic?" She pressed a button and outside Williams saw another squad of senior cadets engage the far less experienced wings. If it had been a real engagement it would have been a bloodbath yet today the only damage was pride and the logbooks from the massive about of goading and foul language.

"I am sure my bridge crew appreciates your timely arrival. Any longer and we may have died from boredom" He sat back " Yet I am sure you did not call me just to torture cadets Admiral" He smile vanished.

"We need to move up the operation by two and a half weeks" Amy looked down. Things were getting serious.

"The demonstration is still three days away that gives me very little time to select the correct plan and prepare the attack crew for it." He looked upon the monitor with worry. "Has there been any changes?"

"We have intel the installation is now producing a Supercarrier based on the new Reman designs. If this info it correct it will be the largest ship in the alpha quadrant and most likely will be flagship on a renewed invasion. You understand what must happen.."

"Yes" William replied solemnly "It must be neutralized"

* * *

><p>"Captain" Styles walked up to Williams while he was on watch. "I am reading here that we are to receive a full complement of photon torpedoes as well as final supplies for the demonstration"<p>

"That is correct we will rendezvous with the war transport Yukon in two hours and load war supplies in accordance with our orders Mister Styles."

"Endeavour has never been loaded with more than ten torpedoes this seems very unusual for a test captain" Styles was rather shocked at his captains passive attitude towards the situation.

"Mister Styles our orders are to commit to the demonstration as near to combat ready as possible. I can understand the launchers not being repaired due to Timescape yet Starfleet and myself expect this crew to show the training and experience needed in case of a hostile situation is that clear?" Williams was acting annoyed to avoid potentially revealing the true reason for the torpedoes being loaded. "As soon as we return to spacedock we will have time to get repair crews to online all systems for subsequent tests. Until then carry out your duties"

* * *

><p>Admiral Amy Hodges watched the Earth below from her view high on Starbase 1. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon giving the atmosphere a fiery glow. Soon a computer chirp announced a visitor.<p>

"Come in!" Another Admiral entered with a rather pale look. "I assume you have updated reports on the supercarrier?"

"Admiral Hodges we have received critical new information from our sources showing the pro-peace elements of the Romulan senate are gaining political ground. This might be due to the crushing resource cost of the last war." He handed her a PADD

"Interesting. if this is correct they are now even daring to question the Praetor's stance of the Federation. I wonder..." She continued to read the PADD with an impassive look.

"Admiral! We must delay the operation! If we allow Captain Williams to attack as scheduled it could completely destroy the peace movement in the senate and cause even more war hawks to take their place!" He had to say something. The plan was always insane but desperation often brought the worst of systems.

"That is enough!" Admiral Hodges nearly broke the PADD slamming it down. "We have no confirmation that this is not another Romulan attempt to deceive our intelligence gathering sources. "She sat down and brought up the schedule. It was showing the test run of Timescape to be the next day. "We have come too far to bet the future of the Federation on a rumor of peace. I will not cancel the operation and Williams will act on his orders.

"Amy please!"

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Admiral. I want the reconnaissance on the Supercarrier brought to me as soon as possible. Good day!" She dismissed the other and went back to viewing the earth. Covered in darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>Near the Sol Star<strong>

The day had finally arrived for the first manned Timescape test. Williams noticed that the bridge had finally developed the war like calm he was used to on these dangerous missions. This crew had tested experimental warp cores, weapon and defense systems, power routing, computer systems and other experiments that were just as dangerous as facing a hostile force. The crew was as experienced as it gets when it comes to real danger and Williams was glad to see them taking it seriously. He knew this was likely to be the last time they would ever work with the ship.

"We are approaching the testing course." Mayweather noted from the comm station as the indicator showed the start position quickly moving toward them.

"Very well drop out of warp!" The ship announced its presence with a boom and at once the various smaller craft moved to make detailed scans. All along the planned route towards the sun was a fleet of starships, drones and shuttles that made up a detailed network of sensors that would allow any errors to be precisely recorded both inside and out of timescape.

"Make preparations and calculations to achieve velocity for the timescape activation. Double check the heat shields so we don't end up as a new comet. Also, I want everyone at their posts. Red Alert!" At once the Klaxon sounded and people were running towards their battlestations.

"Timescape here we are ready for powerup" Quinn proceeded to enter commands into the vastly more modern systems. The two massive crystals began to spin in opposite directions and a low whirring was heard in the room. "Sync is looking good we are green for time effects!" This was the moment Quinn was waiting for. His moment of glory was here and all that stood between him and it was a few minutes of warp.

Williams went to the captains chair "Understood Timescape. Put me through to command" The screen flashed to Admiral Hodges "Admiral" He stood at attention "We are powered up and prepared to demonstrate the timescape system."

"Crew of the Endeavour. I have the great honor of approving this mission. Your actions may write you into the history books for ending major conflict and giving us real peace and prosperity for generations! Be proud as I am proud of you the crew of the great Endeavour. Commence timescape operation!" She played the part perfectly. Timescape had been funded for one reason. Glory and prosperity was not the goal.

"All crew brace for time effects. Lock plan into the computer and go to warp Mister Mayweather!" He brought up a subscreen that asked him to authorize fully automated control over the helm. He pressed a button and the ship jumped to warp.

"Reporting on velocity! Warp two, warp three, warp five..."

In timescape Quinn was considering aborting after seeing evidence of the strange reading again. However, the modifications seemed to be holding it back so he proceeded. "Activate the interface with the warp field!" Outside the warp field began to shift in spectrum and glow as the crystals caused the field to alter in subtle ways.

Back on the bridge things were starting to shake due to the rapid acceleration and the pull of the suns gravity "Warp seven..Warp eight!..." The bridge was loudly shaking "Warp nine!... nine point two...nine point three!

Mister Styles yelled from the science stations "Approaching timewarp conditions ready for breakaway!" A light blew from the shaking and soon a ruptured air line joined the chaos of sound.

"Achieve breakaway! Activate timescape!"

"Crystal sync good.. Power normal... WHAT?" What Edward Quinn saw would stay with him for the rest of his life. "NO! Captain Abort ABORT!" It was too late.

Outside the ship the sun's gravity pulled on the warp field with such force that breakaway pushed the ship out of the the universe and into timewarp. Soon the effects from timescape caused massive shockwaves to form and the ship was thrown about with unstable energy. The crew fell unconscious and could do nothing as the ship vanished from the sensors of the Federation...

* * *

><p>A shockwave gyrated in all directions as the ship exited through a barrage of energy and plasma. The computer was only barely able to drop out of warp before the field completely collapsed. Warp plasma spewed from the port nacelle and air flew away from the stricken ship giving the appearance of a perishing beast.<p>

Williams came out of consciousness to the yell of the Klaxon and a world of grayish red that slowly focused into a warp panel showing red alert. He painfully pulled himself back into the chair and loudly called "Report!" No answer "REPORT!"

Finally Styles was able to get to his feet. "Captain" He checked the console "Multiple microfractures on the hull..Main power is offline..We only have thrusters."

"Condition of the crew?" Something had gone horribly wrong and he found that the thoughts of his future mission had completely faded away.

"Unknown captain most of the ship's comm systems are down. Emergency power is coming online" Lights started to come on showing the damage to the bridge. "I suggest we contact Starfleet on our situation"

"Agreed" he stood up. Open communication with Starfleet command..." He waited "What is wrong?"

"No response to our hails captain.. I don't understand" Styles checked and double checked the console which reported the system was transmitting and receiving.

"Starfleet Command this is Endeavour NX-2001 declaring an emergency situation please respond..." No response "Starfleet command this is no time for games the Endeavour has taken serious damage please respond at once!" Still nothing leaving him and the rest of the bridge crew confused. "Report on the condition of our subspace equipment Mister Styles"

"Captain it is working... There is just nothing from subspace except background noise and a great deal of it. None of the standard starfleet frequencies are working and there is nothing on the emergency bands." His eyes went wide and what he saw next "Captain there seems to be alot of activity in the EM bands. So much so that I cant make sense of any of it at this range." He continued to try different techniques to get a response without any luck.

"The EM band is reserved for emergency speed of light use only.. Possibility of a subspace attack or heavy jamming?" Williams thought aloud and decided to investigate. "Engineering what is the status on propulsion and power?"

"We are just now getting the fires out. Warp drive is out of the question for some time, but I can give you limited impulse power." He looked upon the smoke filled bay with it's heavy damage and proceeded to route the power.

"Mister Mayweather I want you to plot a course back to Earth at low impulse" He went forward to the helm.

"Captain.. Unless my equipment is broken the Navigational stars are not where they belong. They are showing as way out of position.."

An Icy ball formed in William's stomach...

"How out of position?..."

* * *

><p>Chapter End<p> 


	2. Interference

"Quantum Endeavour" Episode 2

"Interference" Part 1

Mayweather entered some commands and the computer made a correction to the systems to compensate. "If this is right captain it says we are in the early twenty first century"

"Timewarp..." Williams uttered so that only Mayweather picked up on it. "I want you to continue to refine Navigation and then plot a course to Earth"

"Aye"

"What's the status of our sensors?"

"Mostly offline Captain" Styles had gone to the science station to run a diagnostic. "We have some EM passive capability but our active sensors are on minimal power. We will have to get into orbit to use them."

"Damn.." Williams did not like the situation at all. "For the time being we have far too much damage to attempt a forward jump. We will power down on the far side of the moon until we can make repairs and then..." He was interrupted by styles.

"Captain! Visual sensors are detecting an anomaly on Earth"

"Onscreen!" The forward viewscreen flashed to a view of earth. It was of poor resolution due to the damage but still showed an unnatural cloud enveloping the surface. "What is that Mister Styles."

"I can't tell from this distance captain. It is blocking almost all EM transmissions from the surface."

Williams tapped his communicator "Engineering I need more impulse power. Theres a situation at Earth"

"I think I can increase power on the port crystal. However, We will lose alot of drift control."

"Understood" Styles went to Mayweather again "Go to manual and get us to Earth as fast as you can."

Mayweather acknowledged the warning on the console and individually controlled the impulse system and thrusters. In this manner the ship acted more like a rocket from centuries past than a starship and Mayweather calculated the "burns" needed to quickly get into Geosynchronous Earth Orbit.

"Where are you going captain?"

"To talk to Quinn" The bridge went silent as Williams left the bridge without even assigning it to anyone.

* * *

><p>In Timescape. Quinn looked at the screen with ever increasing horror. There was no mistake and the Endeavour was now in the past. However, The new readings were even more to fear. He reached for the new report before the door to Timescape hissed open.<p>

Quinn expected Williams to be outraged and expected a speech in the ready room. Instead he found himself thrown against one of the cores and punched down by a different Williams than he ever expected.

"You fucking bastard!" Williams pulled Quinn up before motioning the others to leave the compartment. Which they were happy to do considering the state of the captain and their lack of any real loyalty to Quinn. "You have any idea what you have done?!"

Nearly choking Quinn in shock could barely respond. "There was an error in Timescape. We entered timewarp"

"And do you know what that means?" Williams let his grip slack some. "You have no idea what this will do to the Federation"

Quinn's eyes went wide. He thought he only knew. "Intrepid's... Intrepid's Wrath Isn't it Williams?"

Williams growled and tightened his grip again. "How do you know about it?"

"You may have created it Captain. Yet it was obviously was nothing more than a revenge plot by a man crying for his lost love" He was punched down again and felt the blood trickling out of his gum. "I made it better. I made it deadlier and I made it possible with this Timescape"

"Why?"

"Have you heard of a colony called Beta twelve?"

It was William's turn to be shocked. "The Lancaster.. You were there?"

"Had a grand view of the core detonating over the city. The Romulan captain did not care that he dragged the starship on a trajectory to hit the city. He only cared that the rest of the planet was now open to his troops."

"Your family"

"The shelter collapsed" Quinn was on the ground sobbing now. Williams finally saw what drove this man which was the same thing that drove him.

"We will have to make our home in this new universe Edward." He turned to walk out after throwing a medical kit to the injured man. "Some of us more so than others."

* * *

><p><strong>Approaching Earth - Unknown Date<strong>

"Any luck with the sensors Mister Styles?" Williams said as he entered the bridge noticing the Earth was fully enveloped now.

"Active sensors are just bouncing off that cloud. I would have to increase the power for them to work but captain. Look at these life sign readings. Almost everyone is unconscious down there."

"You say almost. Are you sure the readings are not being affected by the cloud?"

"I'm pretty certain Captain. I'm getting large readings from this region" The screen changed to a view that superimposed the expected landmass and the glowing readings of lifesigns focused in the East.

"Looks like most of it is just off Tokyo. Is it human?"

"Humans don't generate this amount of lifesigns Captain"

The screen suddenly showed the cloud flashing in the area. "Weapons fire?"

"I can't tell captain."

Williams stood up. "Then we have to find out. Whatever is going on down there is not part of recorded history of this time period. We are to assume possible involvement of a hostile lifeform and take any action necessary to protect the innocents." He tapped his pin again "I want a MACO squad assembled at Shuttlebay one immediately! Prepare the bay for departure!"

Styles tried to reason with the captain "Captain! This action is a serious violation of the Temporal Prime Directive!"

Williams would have none of it "Mister Styles whoever that is on the surface violated that first." He stepped into the turbolift and pressed the command key. "Shuttlebay one!" With a hiss the door closed and the turbolift flung him through multiple decks throughout the ship to open to a lightshow of sparks as crew ran about trying to access the damage to the shuttle bay.

"Captain! It's risky to send a Runabout out right now. The field is unstable and if it goes there is no way to stop the automated closure. Also due to the damage we are unable to prepare the bay for vacuum pressure for some time" What the technician was referring to was the system that prevented atmospheric venting in the event the normal doors and force fields failed. A massive blast door held back by the same force field would slam into place in less than a second. If the failure was caused by the always present interference between a weak field and the impulse crystals it would be unlikely a runabout at normal speed would escape being hit. "Then prepare to launch it on a fighter rail. We will recover at the backup Shuttlebay two"

The technician wanted to protest but knew this was the famed Williams so he went off yelling for others to clear one of the rails for use.

"Another adventure Williams?" The leader of the assembled MACO squad walked up to Williams.

"Always Freeman." Williams held his hand out "Always glad to have you on my ship."

Andrew Freeman, MACO Leftenant, Starfleet Security. A legend during the war for leading a defense of the vented out battleship "Moscow" that was being boarded by Roluman Marines. "Admiral Hodges instructed me that this was going to be a need to know mission but I never expected us to be going into another time Captain" He shook the captain's hand with a smirk.

"That wasn't the intention Leftenant but we have bigger problems for the moment. MACOs! With sensors offline we have little idea what is going on down there. We need to find out what is going on. And if needed we will capture these unknown lifeforms for interrogation. My Runabout "Lightning" is a prototype heavy assault shuttle designed for military or law enforcement insertion into hostile zones. So we will be using this for this mission. Any questions or objections?" Williams looked for any but found none. These men were war veterans and he knew Amy had to have picked them on purpose. Except now instead of storming a Romulan station they were going to possibly fight an enemy never seen before. "Very well board and prepare for a high G launch."

* * *

><p>The normal hangar bay door opened revealing a weak forcefield barely able to keep the air inside. As was indicated by its static like look. The overhead rail turned the large craft until it faced outwards and a screen flashed in the shelter above with the command to activate the rail. Williams then held his thumb up to indicate ready before the officer pressed the command causing the rail to dump energy into the magnetic coils surrounding the solid mass. At once it jumped at super high acceleration throwing the runabout to the end of the rail before it let go. The moment the front impulse crystal touched the field it collapsed causing the blast door to start to move. However the runabout was well out before it slammed to the other side. Cutting off the bay until it could be vented and converted to an airless bay for the time being. The crew running about securing anything that could be ruined being exposed to a vacuum.<p>

"Computer, calculate a decent lane that will take us here. Medium Velocity and configure the shields to divert the airflow." Williams indicated the area on the map and the computer indicated completion with a chirp. Soon the Runabout started its decent into the atmosphere. It's shields in a shape to help divert the oncoming air so it would form the least amount of radar detectable plasma. "Seventy Kilometers" Williams verbally counted down as the MACOs in the back put on their assault suits and armed their Phase Blaster Rifles.

"Endeavour, confirm sensor link." Williams ordered the two craft to share sensor data over the communication link. Which was only marginally affected by the subspace interference.

"We got it Lightning. Telemetry looks good." The Comms officer reported.

"Endeavour did you see that burst of energy?"

"We did Williams" Styles reported "Williams that was enough energy to level a small city. You ought to consider aborting the mission until we can put up a CAP."

"Every minute we delay could mean more lives lost to this lifeform. I'm continuing the decent. Preparing to enter the cloud layer."

* * *

><p><strong>Above Tokyo<strong>

"Here we go!" Lightning entered the cloud layer and Williams found it slightly difficult to control for a time as the atmosphere interacted with the impulse crystals. However, It was no match for his skills and he soon had the craft above the city.

"Slewing the sensors... What?" What he was seeing was beyond belief. A large mountain like island jutted up well beyond what any should be in Tokyo Bay. An obviously Alien like creature appeared to be in heavy fighting with another. "Taking cover" He expertly maneuvered the runabout out of sight behind a building leaving only the forward sensor pod exposed.

"I'm detecting Human and Alien lifesigns. The two belligerents report alien lifesigns but she appears human... Alright MACOS! Prepare for an assault! Set phasers to stun and prepare flashbangs. We will stun everyone in the local area. Load them into an evacuation shuttle and evacuate the area in less than fifteen minutes. Ready?"

"Aye Captain!"

Williams tapped a command and a side pod opened revealing a launcher loaded with flashbang tipped rockets. With additional commands he set the rockets to arc and land near all nearby life signs. "Steady"

The woman appeared to charge the other with electrical plasma trailing behind her "Steady!"

A blinding flash and a shockwave rocketed the craft "Captain the other alien!" A MACO called.

"Now!" He slammed the command causing the craft to rocket away from its location. The woman noticed the Runabout too late before the area was filled in blinding reports of flashbangs. Causing her to instinctively cover her eyes and stumble about.

"Engage!" Williams called as he opened the side hatch. At once a MACO took aim and fired a phase bolt into the blinded woman's center mass. Screaming in pain she was barely able to remain standing. "Do it again!" The second bolt hit and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"KURO!" Williams heard over the sensors before the sniper took aim and stunned the human male and the person next to him. Williams wondered if that was the woman's name. But, the young man was human and not the lifesign she exhibited. He decided now was not to time to guess.

"Go for assault! Go Go Go!" The bay turned green and at once the MACOs stormed out of the runabout and ran towards where their helmet HUDs indicated additional life signs were. Williams closed his eyes and listened to the phase blaster reports and calls of "CLEAR!" over the comms. It was a far cry from the days of war where by now he would hear calls for backup before screams and silence.

"Captain, The area is clear. We have the stunned secured and ready for transport. However, some of them are wounded and it wasn't the phasers that caused it. Requesting MedEvac for them"

"Understood, deploying stretchers." With a command another pod opened and stretchers complete with medical sensors and supplies unfolded and hovered on their anti gravity units. With another command he had them floating towards the areas with reported casualties. "Is the shuttle on the way?"

"Yes Captain, It should be making its approach to you in about four minutes."

"Good, We need to leave soon. This cloud cover dissipating will expose this area to satellite surveillance shortly." He saw a few of the stretchers come back. Most of them had a human next to an alien lifesign and were pretty beat up. "What the hell is going on here..."

* * *

><p><strong>Space above Luna<strong>

Williams followed the other shuttle into the backup shuttle bay "Shuttlebay Two" Designed to house evacuation shuttles it was difficult to fit the large runabout and williams had to settle for landing it in a maintenance area. Once the crystals cooled he opened the hatch and saw Styles there was the remainder of the MACO squad and ship security forces. "Styles I wanted you to bring a lot of security."

"Captain the entire ships complement of security is in this bay. This was supposed to be a test run and most of ship security was needed back at the Starbase so we had to make do with just two squads of MACOs and some unlucky recruits."

"Well then I want the prisoners taken to sickbay where they are to remain unconscious until they are well enough to talk. I want all security surrounding the decks around them in case we need to contain a breakout.

"What about sickbay itself?"

Williams went back into the runabout and pulled two blaster carbides out of a storage locker. Throwing one to styles he said "Thats you and me." He clicked his communicator pin. "Helm, settle the ship down on the surface and shut down. I don't want the ship to draw in any visitors while we figure out whats going on at Earth."

"Aye captain" The pin clicked off. Mayweather extended the landing legs which were designed to hold up to even Mars like gravity during its construction. He was sure to land in an area which would show little sign of the ship landing there afterwards. The landing so slow that the inertial compensators prevented anyone from being able to feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sickbay<strong>

Six hours had passed. Williams saw the doctor and nurses continuing to take scans and decided to ask. "What can you tell me about her?" And pointed to the young girl who took two phase bolts to stun.

"Well she isn't human but not completely alien as well. Similar organs but far far more resilient than human. She ages at a very slow rate and get this. As far as we can tell. Her body is an extremely effective conductor of electricity. She would likely shrug off a electro-plasma explosion that would kill a normal human. And then there is this field. We can't really measure it but it not only connects her to this man over here. Yet to everything else as well."

"How can you tell that without being able to really understand it?

"Subspace captain" Styles sat up from a console. His carbide slung around his shoulder to free his hands. "I asked the bridge to route the sensor readings here. From what I can tell whatever it is it is pulling and pushing on subspace. Once I can develop the algorithm to compensate I should be able to reestablish long range subspace communication."

"Is she well enough to talk?" Williams checked the energy cell of his carbide ready for the worst.

"I think I can revive her. The others need their rest for the time being. I don't want to give them anything more than to fight infection until we can understand these lifeforms better."

"Understood, Do it"

The doctor walked over and used a hypo-spray to the base of the young woman's neck. She slowly came around before noticing she was not where she remembered she was supposed to be and that she was retrained.

"What? What's going on!"

"Please calm down. You can't move so don't hurt yourself trying. I need to ask you some questions."

"Who are you?! And what do you want with me?" The woman continued to try to struggle but found whatever what holding her down was steadfast.

"We are..." Williams came up with an idea. "A multinational military force that arrived to survey the situation. Lets start with your name"

"It's Kuro.." Kuro decided that she needed to buy time until she could get to Keita and get out of here. However there was something wrong with these people.

"Last name?"

"Shishigami"

"Very well Kuro Shishigami. Can I just call you Kuro? I am Captain Williams of the star... I mean vessel "Endeavour" you are onboard my ship.

"Ship? How... And... how could you be standing without any Terra?"

"Terra? What like Terran like Earth or soil?"

"No I mean your life. How could you be conscious right now?" Kuro was puzzled by this. What she was witnessing was impossible. To her any lifeform without Terra would be unconscious or dead.

"Are you saying you or this Terra you say is responsible for all those people unconscious out there?" Williams was careful to not say Earth. "Kuro this is serious. I need you to explain everything you know to me. Now."

Kuro figured she had no choice. Whoever these people were they had her pinned and seemed to live without Terra. She figured she should tell them now. Try to get to Keita and stop them if they were related to the Kianji group.

Williams could not believe what he heard. A world of Terra Guardians and Humans sharing hearts and entering into pacts. A "Doppeliner System" assuring people of their early death completely beyond their control. And an evil "Massagami" that stole everyone's Terra and cursed mankind in the past. "Kuro...did I not stress how important it is for you to correctly explain the situation to me?"

"I did!"

"No, You've given me nothing but a fairy tale and nothing to tell me why an alien group is on Earth while almost every human is unconscious."

"Captain she may actually be telling the truth." On a display panel an image from Timescape appeared.

"Quinn, I do not have time to deal with you right now. This is serious."

"I know captain but you need to listen. I have been going over the logs from our timewarp event. And I discovered something shocking. You are familiar with the quantum theory of the universe correct?"

"Of course Quinn. Any event, any type of reality, no matter how small has, is, and will happen in it's own universe and that all possible decisions have been made."

"Yes, but what if there was something connecting all those universes?"

Williams eyes went wide. "You don't mean..."

"You are a smarter man than I thought Captain. Yes. We detected this phenomenon during our unmanned testing of what I thought was a way to slow down time. However, If my new theory is correct. It actually was the very connection between all realities. A space of universes is about the only way to possibly describe it to our minds."

Styles had a thought "Quinn, If what you are saying is true are you saying we traveled through this effect? And that we have arrived in a universe not even related to our own?"

"More like washed up." Quinn sent a rough diagram showing his theory. It showed the ship traveling through a series of dots connected by lines. "We were hurtling through this effect like a bottle on a rageing river. However some event in this universe seems to have caused this part of the effect to pull on the ship like a magnet. Pulling us out into this universe violently."

Williams then made a terrible discovery "If this is true...Then we are completely cut off from Starfleet and the Federation. Worse, timewarp wont get us to what we know as home. We're lost..."

"It's worse than that Captain" Styles noted. "Thinking this was our own universe under attack we have violated the Prime Directive and directly interfered with another planets pre-warp development. We captured these people without even knowing this was their own future we were messing with."

"What have we done..." Williams knew he had committed an action that was completely against everything the Federation stood for. Without direct evidence of guilt. Without relevance or cause. He had led the Endeavour to get involved in an event, a war that could determine the fate of billions of people. And if the involvement of Endeavour caused the people to remain unconscious. Williams would then have committed the largest case of negligent homicide in the history of the Federation. 5 billion dead because of lack of understanding.

"Um...Captain Williams was it?.. What do you mean by Starfleet? Who are you?"

Williams turned around to face the person he was unlawfully interrogating. He put down his carbide and went to the console to release the forcefields holding her down. "Kuro...I lied to you. We are not a multinational military force. We are actually members of a Federation of spacefaring planets and specifically the humanitarian armada of that Federation called Starfleet. We are from space and another universe Kuro."

"Then..Are we in space?"

"Show her the view from the forward sensors" The main viewscreen in sickbay flashed to the forward view showing the forward section of the ship. Kuro saw a massive structure with the text "NX-2001 Endeavour" clearly and the surface of the moon around that. Something she had only seen on TV screens in shops before.

"This is... The moon?!"

"Yes Kuro. We landed here to keep out of sight with Earth. We have to remain hidden."

"Why?"

"We don't belong here Kuro. We arrived here by accident and mean you and your people no harm."

"Then why did you attack me and my friends?!" Kuro still didn't fully trust him but the look on his face before was legitimate. She had the same demeanor when she found out her actions would eventually lead to the death of her contractee.

"We assumed you were attacking Earth. Nothing in our history says anything about you or Terra Guardians or this level of destruction. Only a recession in the economy." Williams had a sad look in his face. "We have recently went through a major war. The horrors of which have stripped away much of the trust that we depended on so much as the beacon of peace in our universe. We...I acted without knowing and I am so sorry Kuro."

"Keita." She stood up and walked to the unconscious man. "What have you done to him?"

"We are keeping the others unconscious with a simple sedative...sleeping medicine." He walked to her. "Kuro.. I know it will be hard to trust us after what has just happened but I must beg of you. We need to know anything that could help us revive the people on Earth. Is this really the terra you talked about? And how do we get it back to them? Please Kuro!"

Kuro suddenly remembered. "Captain! I can do it! I have the terra and I can give it back to them!" She held her arm up and closed her eyes. However, she suddenly winced in pain and fell.

The bridge suddenly called. "Captain! Subspace just went crazy and it's centered around the ship."

Styles grabbed a Tricorder and scanned the room then at Kuro. "She is massively affecting the subspace around her. If it is the Terra she is talking about she is carrying more than the rest of Earth combined at the moment.

"Kuro. Did it work? Were you able to restore them?"

Kuro slowly got to her feet obviously in pain. "No.. Something is wrong. I can't seem to let the terra go."

"Maybe it's the distance and the man here is also greatly affecting subspace."

Williams thought for a moment then suddenly realized what he had to do. He clicked his communicator pin. MACOs! I need the prisoners...guests..put on mobile stretchers and taken to shuttlebay two! I need an immediate prep on the Lightning for departure!"

"Whats going on...?" Kuro has in a great deal of pain and could barely focus.

"You're going home. We have to undo this damage!" He grabbed her hand and led her through the deck to the Turbolift. Meanwhile styles supervised the MACOs loading the unconscious unto the floating stretchers and ordered the turbolifts to make transport between that deck and shuttlebay two a priority. Soon Kuro found herself in a bay with many types of machines. However, before she could make sense of it she found herself sitting in one of them with her friends arriving on stretcher and filling the empty areas around her.

"Captain let me go with you." Styles pleaded not wanting Williams to do something that could get him killed. "What if they turn hostile on you after what happened?"

"If they turn hostile then I want you to take the Endeavour and find a new path for my crew. Do not attempt a rescue." He stopped "If I am killed it will be fitting for me to join the billions of others I sent to the grave."

"You don't know that Captain..." Styles uttered under his breath and ran towards the turbolift back to the bridge.

Williams quickly commanded the runabout into it's autostart mode. Bypassing many checks that were normally demanded from Starfleet operating from one of it's ships. "Open the hangar door" He commanded before the small door covering the bay opened revealing an opening just enough for his runabout to get through.

Kuro felt the craft come to live and then looking forward into the cockpit she saw stars swilling around as the runabout rocketed around the moon. Then she saw something she would never forget. The runabout was now at a percentage of the speed of light. So she saw the earth growing but in different look like light itself was being slightly distorted. It vanished again as the craft quickly spun around "We don't have time to hide our reentry. So this is going to be bright." She felt the craft accelerate again and when the Earth reappeared it filled up the entire view and she could clearly see Japan. An amazing sight. A beauty she never thought that could exist. As it got closer suddenly the craft started to shake and what appeared to be fire enveloped the view.

"We're on fire?!"

"No we are just flying through the atmosphere so fast we are generating plasma...Just hang on" The runabout was descending much faster than any prior Earth spacecraft in that universe's history. generating a plasma that lit up the sky like a rocket. "There it is!" He pointed towards what she knew as the pure place once the plasma left the ship. "Almost there" He whipped the ship around and found a place to set down on a section of broken highway near where Kuro was shot. "Lets go"

When they got outside Kuro could see a fire burning in Tokyo. Yet there was nobody conscious to put it out and as it spread it continued to claim lives.

Williams offloaded her friends on the stretch of highway and handed her a hypospray. It looked like a tire guage and Williams figured the others would consider it a piece of trash. "Press it one time against the base of their neck and they will wake up. There is enough there for everyone. And take this." He handed her a device that looked like a portable radio. "If you can't help Earth or something else happens press this and speak into it." He commanded the stretchers back into the runabout. "Damn.. She is going to need a new paint job. He looked at the badly scorched craft before heading back in.

"Captain Williams!...Where will you go?" Kuro asked. She did not know this man. Or this ship but she felt his apology and his commitment to saving Earth were both sincere.

"I don't know yet Kuro. We will remain nearby for now. Eventually tho.. I must find a home for my crew. I owe them that much.." Without another word he closed the door and soon the craft lifted up and moved towards the sky until she could no longer see it. "I have to hurry.." She went about reviving her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna<strong>

Williams was in his quarters asleep with a damage report PADD on his face where he fainted.

"Captain Williams to the bridge.."

"Captain we need you on the bridge sir. It's about Earth."

"On my way!" Williams threw the PADD to the table and quickly adjusted his uniform before running to the door...

* * *

><p>Chapter End<p>

* * *

><p>This story is a crossover. For the past year it has been listed as a crossover with Anime and now finally the reason why is shown. The universe this chapter takes part in was created when the Endeavour timescape jumped into the "Kurokami the Animation" universe. If you have not seen this anime before I hope you will consider watching it now. (As of this chapter post it is available on Crunchyroll and I believe Youtube for US Viewers) Otherwise the rest of this story's season and likely the entire future of the story will not make much sense.<p>

Chapter 3 is halfway written and I hope to have it posted soon. Again I thank you for your patience!


End file.
